


Drunk

by shorkbrian (celestialsilence)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drunk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drunk Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Genital Torture, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love Confessions, Non-Consensual Groping, Painful Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, clit torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialsilence/pseuds/shorkbrian
Summary: Levi drinks his problems away. You wish you could do the same.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Ah okay last Levi work for now! Find me on Tumblr @shorkbrian for more content lol, I'm a lot more active there than I am here.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Levi slammed the door, waking you from your fitful sleep.

Your bleary eyes found the clock - 3:28 AM.

The sounds of him rummaging around his office reached your ears, the man having a full bedroom suite attached to his workspace - he was a Captain after all.

“Ssshhitty fuckin’ bratsss, can’t even-nn ffuck!” A crash sounded, followed by the man swearing heavily. His words were slurred slightly, lazy, when they normally were cutting and swift in delivery.

He was drunk.

You curled up on the bed as much as you could, tugging on the long chain connecting your wrist to the headboard to move it to a more comfortable position.

It chafed your wrist, the cuff tight and unforgiving, biting into your skin and bruising your flesh. 

No use mentioning it to Levi. The man was aware of the issue, had caught your wrist several times so he could examine the raw red tissue, wrinkling his nose, running his thumb against it and watching you flinch. You’d seen a flash of regret in his eyes, just a hint, but then he steeled himself, dropping your wrist and leaving the room, slamming the door shut on his way out.

A loud thump was heard, closer now, Levi slowly making his way to the bedroom, to you.

You’d never seen your Captain drunk before.

From what you could hear, the man was struggling with his shoes, mumbling something about the “f-fff-f-fucking laces.”

When the door was pushed open, you squeezed your eyes shut, trying to even your breathing as you feigned sleep.

Levi stumbled around the room in the dark, clothes rustling, most likely stripping to change into nightclothes.

You know there had been some sort of meeting tonight with the Military Police and the Scouting Regiment, but it was supposed to be over hours ago. Levi and Erwin had probably gone for drinks afterwards, which means the meeting had gone bad.

Really bad.

The bed creaked as Levi sat down heavily, swearing under his breath about this or that, before you felt his body turn towards you.

He was watching you, eyes slipping over your form curled under the blankets, rising and falling with each steady breath.

You prayed that he’d let you sleep. Prayed that Levi would lie down, fall asleep. Prayed that he wouldn’t bother you, touch you with his clean, calloused hands that felt dirty upon your skin.

No such luck.

Hands pulled back the covers, ghosting over your arms as soon as they were bared to the chilled air, making you inhale sharply at the feel of his icy digits. HIs hands were so cold, contrasting against his warm, alcohol-laden breath puffing against your cheek.

It was useless to pretend to be asleep any longer.

Opening your eyes, it was apparent that Levi was drunk, his cheeks flushed, eyes hooded and dark, his movements clumsy as he tried to pull you upright.

“Get-get up (Y/N),”

“Levi...” You sat up slowly, trying to shrink back from his grabby palms, his lusty gaze.

“Come ‘ere, I wanna.... wanna....” His words trailed off, Levi too focused on your breasts underneath your nightgown to form a coherent thought.

Reluctantly, you moved towards him, shuffling forward with a crippling pang of anxiety. Levi was never this unsteady, hands petting over your arms, the man suddenly leaning forward to plant his nose in the crook of your neck, inhaling deeply.

“Ah, ssmell good, all ff-fuckin’ clean.” He straightened up again, words slurred, before grabbing your thighs, wrenching you into his lap in one quick movement.

“Levi!” You squeaked, immediately clutching at his shoulders, the lithe man making himself comfortable with his back against the headboard, your weight draped in his lap.

He was completely naked, flesh pressing to yours. Levi was warm, heated underneath you.

Deft fingers were sliding the straps of your nightgown off your shoulders, causing you to blush furiously as the man tried to bare your chest.

Even after all this time, you were still shy of his gaze, uneasy with those light grey eyes scrutinizing you.

“Please stop, you’re drunk.”

“Ss-stop it.” The man barked, fixing you with a hard glare. He wanted you to move your hands from where you had shifted them, using them to keep your nightgown pressed to your chest. “Let me-let me see.”

Biting your lip, you dropped your hands, nightgown falling to pool around your waist. Breasts now bared to the night air, your nipples peaked softly, further attracting Levi’s attention.

“Good, good girl.” The man praised, his calloused palms cupping both mounds, feeling their weight. 

You stayed still, felt the man play with your breasts, lifting them, squishing them together, plucking at your nipples. He leaned forward to lick a stripe over one of them, snickering to himself when you gasped.

An almost unheard noise, Levi’s laughter. It made you pause, blinking down at him while the man smiled to himself, apparently pleased.

Levi dropped one hand to the fabric around your waist, pushing it up until he could reach underneath, petting sloppily at your panty-covered sex, fingers missing their mark in his drunken haze.

“Take these-this stuff off.” He commanded, snapping the waistband of your panties with a finger, irritated that they were in the way.

Reluctantly, you started to shift from his lap, only to have Levi hiss, hand tightening around your breast as he gripped your thigh, keeping you on top of him. “Don’t leave, stay rightt here.”

“O-oh, okay.” Figuring he had changed his mind, you settled back onto your rear, Levi’s hand leaving your thigh to paw at your panties again.

“I want-get this... off.” The man was frustrated now, furrowing his brows as he tried to concentrate enough to say the correct words.

“Um, Levi, if you want them off I have to move.” You whispered. A small part of you hoped that the man would leave it be, maybe just want some heavy petting before he passed out. You wondered if Levi had ever experienced a hangover before.

“Ngh, ff-f-fucking-fucking-” No more words, just Levi finally remembering that he could slip your panties to the side, let his fingers press against your cunt.

“You’re gonna-gonna ride me. Do it.” The man slurred.

“Please, Levi. You aren’t thinking straight, you’re drunk, it’s late. Lets just... go to bed? Please?”

Levi shook his head from side to side like a petulant child, lips pulled into a frown. “Nooo, do what I-I want. You are-you’re mine.” He grabbed your jaw, pulling you so he could look into your eyes, hissing. “Mine.”

The grip around your jaw was scaring you, eyes wide as you clutched at his wrist, wanting to pry his hands off you. His hand felt too close to your neck.

But the man wouldn’t budge.

He was waiting, staring at you with half-opened eyes.

“Okay, okay. I’ll do it, ‘m sorry.” You wheezed, and only then did Levi release you.

A shuddery breath left your lungs as you reached down, fumbling for his cock. You wanted to cry as you lifted your hips, lining his length up with your pussy, pressing the bulbous head to your entrance.

“Mm, ffuck.”

Levi’s encouraging groan made your walls clench around nothing, and you cursed your body for it’s reaction, squeezing your eyes shut as you mentally readied yourself.

It hurt, the initial stretch. His cock wasn’t girthy, nor necessarily long, but it was nonetheless a cock, hard and full. Levi didn’t seem to be in the mood tonight to wait for you to stretch yourself out, but the dry slide of him into your cunt made you tremble in pain.

“Levi, it hurts, please, it hurts. No more.”

The tip was barely inside.

Levi rolled his head to the side, brain slowly comprehending your words, before he huffed, reaching for the side table next to the bed, pulling open the little drawer underneath it.

A small bottle of oil was patted against your thigh, Levi holding it out for you to take. 

His cock was quickly lubed, Levi’s hands fondling your tits as you slicked up his length with the oil, before you resumed your previous position, tip of his cock pressed to your cunt.

An uncomfortable noise left your lungs as you sank down, a high whine as the stretch from before returned. At least it wasn’t dry now, no prickly pull on your walls, just a constant pressure as his cock filled you.

Levi was breathing hard, despite not doing any of the work, hands clutching at your body greedily. 

When you finally fell flush against the base, legs almost cramping from holding you up for so long, you held onto Levi’s shoulders, dipping forward to lean against his chest to give yourself rest. 

But the man was impatient, his drunken brain hiding his common sense, his decency, his normal behavior behind impulsive desires and selfish wants.

“C’mon, f-fuckin’ move.”

A half hearted slap against your thigh had you shuddering, knowing the force Levi could apply behind his slaps if he felt you were ignoring him. Better to listen and obey, even if you were still catching your breath, adjusting to the intrusion.

You lifted your hips, Levi’s cock sliding out until you felt the tip almost slip free, before you rocked down, taking him completely.

There was a slow buildup until you found a comfortable rhythm, Levi squeezing his eyes shut and holding onto your tits on a particularly deep press of his cock into your wet cunt, his head falling back to the headboard with a soft thunk.

He was panting, his hips moving underneath you without rhythm, just chasing his release. Levi’s eyes opened blearily, looking up at you with-

“I love you.”

His voice was thick, tired, raspy from talking all evening and using alcohol to drown his vexation towards the Military Police. Levi’s eyes widened just a little bit at his confession, as did yours.

That was never a phrase that had been said. You didn’t know why Levi was doing this to you, perhaps out of some twisted sense of devotion, or maybe because he liked seeing you suffer. You supposed that maybe you were just a cadet chosen out of the crowd to cater to Captain Levi’s more human needs, like intimacy. His methods were never questioned, and you were afraid to poke around for answers.

He’d never said something like that before.

It was shocking, yes, your hips stuttering a moment. But ultimately you brushed it aside, the man was drunk after all, rambling.

You tore your eyes away from his face, closing them as you changed the angle of your hips, his cock hitting a spot inside you that made your pussy throb.

“Oh fuck, ah, mhm-” It was starting to feel good, pleasure pooling in your tummy, and you began to slam yourself down harder, moving faster and faster.

You just needed a bit more-

Taking a hand off Levi’s shoulder, you reached down for your clit, easily sliding your fingers between your bodies. Your clit was already wet, your cunt drooling around Levi’s length, the oil smeared across your thighs.

It was easy to touch yourself the way you liked, and before you knew it, you were working yourself to completion with a cry, furiously rubbing at your clit as you rocked on Levi’s cock.

Panting, you slowly came to a stop, seated on his length, hand still trapped between your bodies, but no longer playing with yourself.

Opening your eyes, you were met with addled fury.

“You weren’t-weren’t suppose-sed to ffucking cum.” He slurred, hands leaving your breasts to clamp onto your hips.

The look in his eyes made you feel cold, yet a hot blush of shame colored your cheeks.

“Get-move-” He panted, almost throwing you off of him, pushing you to the bed with strong hands.

You scrambled to sit upright, chest heaving, pleasurable orgasm long gone and forgotten as you faced Levi.

But the man was grabbing you before you could move, flipping you over and shoving your face into the comforter, shuffling to his knees behind you.

“Wait! Levi-wait, stop!” You tried, but your cries were muffled by the comforter, Levi’s hand steady on the back of your head. His other hand circled underneath your hips, the man grunting as he pulled you up, your knees shoved underneath you.

As soon as you recognized the position, Levi was guiding himself to your pussy, still leaning over your back.

He didn’t hold back, fucking into you messily, no rhythm, just a series of sloppy, uncoordinated thrusts while he panted by your ear. 

“Stupid-stupid brat, ugh. You w-were supposed to make me cum first, you-you know the f-fucking rules, ah-!”

Levi straightened up, taking his hand off of your head so he could deliver a brutal smack to your rear, making you yelp in pain, jerking forward.

“Stay-stay the ffuck still you b-brat.” 

Another slap, and another, and then Levi was delivering a flurry of spanks, his hand connecting to your rear on each of his thrusts, your eyes squeezing shut, tears dripping down your cheeks.

“Levi!” You whimpered, flinching as his speed increased, the man pounding into you from behind seemingly uncaring of your suffering.

But then he snaking his hand around your hips, fingers fiddling through your folds, slipping against his cock as he struggled to find your clit, his coordination shot with all the booze flowing through his system.

“Sshhut up.”

No more spanking, but you were quickly writhing when Levi finally found you clit, pinching it cruelly between his fingers, pulling.

It hurt so bad, you bucked your hips back, away from his hand, but that only served to spear you further onto his cock. You were weeping, clutching at the blankets, head turned to the side so you could breathe, whimpering for Levi to stop.

But he didn’t.

The pain was becoming too much, sharp and stabbing and it felt like he was trying to break skin with how hard he was pinching. You yelped, a hand shooting down to push at his own, but Levi was too strong to be moved, even when he was drunk and blundering.

“Levi! LeVI STO-OP!” You sobbed, flailing as he pounded you harder. You struggled to support yourself on your hands, trying to rise to your knees so you could scoot away from his assault, or at least cause him to slow down.

And then he was slamming deep, grinding his hips into you in little circles as he came, finally releasing your abused clit from his awful fingers. 

The man groaned as he painted your inside with his release, hips still twitching. You sniffled, trying to wipe the snot and tears from your messy face, before ultimately giving up.

Levi pulled out promptly, tugging one of your arms to pull you back towards him as he sank onto his back on the bed. You followed him reluctantly, cringing as you felt his cum slip down your thighs, wincing when your sore, aching clit was stimulated by the press of your thighs.

Pulled down next to him, Levi uncharacteristically nuzzled your neck, snuggling up to you, wrapping his arms around your body.

“Hm, love you sso much.”

And he wasn’t even worried about the mess.


End file.
